Papa
by Sango The Lecher Slayer
Summary: SessKag He swore to protect her, but let her get betrayed again... by Inuyasha. Song Fic. Oneshot


**Papa**

**Brought to you by Sango The Lecher Slayer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vanessa Carlton's song "Papa." Damn it…

Warning: Slight Angst and I don't like Kikyo. She's a clay pot. End of story. If you do like her, then stop right reading now.

"…" Words

'…' Thoughts

-…- Actions

_Italics_ Song

Inuyasha. Kissing Kikyo. Again. Not even 30 minutes before they had retired for the evening and after their run in with the almost undefeatable slug youkai had he sworn to protect her and never let her out of his sight again. Yet, a few hours later, look where he was. With **her**. Abandoning Kagome in favor of Kikyo, a clay pot who could protect herself.

_Look up  
Look where you wanna be  
Look left  
Look where you left me_

Yes he did. He did leave her. Where he left her, she would never know. The well was broken and she never knew if she would be able to return to her time, her era, her life. Before this, she had almost been happy. She and Inuyasha would be able to spend their lives together. But he had thrown it all away. She had to leave before the finished their coupling._  
_

_  
I should have known  
By the ice in his eye  
But you warm me up in your so sweet demise and  
Nestled in your calculated moonshine_

Yes. She should have known. Just by the loving looks he sent Kikyo all the time, the way he pushed her down in favor of the clay pot. These should have been hints. She was only being used. A shard detector. Nothing more. Maybe something less. But someone loved her more than all this

--oo0OO0oo--

Angry golden eyes glared at the foolish young hanyou for hurting the precious miko. His precious miko. This was unacceptable. He had allowed her to remain within Inuyasha's protection solely because he believed that she was not ready to leave him yet. He made a mistake. One of few.

--oo0OO0oo--

Kagome, started singing.

__

Boy you give good...  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve, your sleeve  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve  
But me

Right. He no longer had her. It was a fake love. There was never any concern in his eyes… None at all. He had Kikyo, his everything, and not her. Everything but her. Singing she made a promise.

__

Papa oh papa tonight  
Papa oh I'll be alright  


Little did she know that she would be alright. She now had a promise to keep. Tears blurring her vision as she ran, she bumped into something hard. An angry demon lord by the name of Sesshomaru. Fierce anger burned in his eyes at his brother's destruction: The destruction of the young miko Kagome. Silently she hugged him and sobbed.

_  
Look left  
Look where you wanna be  
Look up_

_Look where you left me  
_

Oh, the irony. She was now in the hands of his older brother. The older half brother loved her more than Inuyasha ever did. She just never knew.

_  
I should have known  
By the ice in his eye  
But you warm me up in your so sweet demise and  
Nestled in your calculated moonshine  
_

Sesshomaru no longer held any ice in his eyes for her. Only love. Allowing her to go retrieve her things and her kitsune pup, he patiently waited by the destroyed well for Kagome to return. A new life was about to begin for her.

--oo0OO0oo--

Kagome sang again softly as she noticed Inuyasha coming near the campsite. Quickly and quietly she said her goodbyes, taking her kitsune with her.

_  
Boy you give good...  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve, your sleeve  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve  
But me  
_

Inuyasha had no choice. Kikyo was his mate. He let her go.

--oo0OO0oo--

Kagome left with Sesshomaru to start a new life. Again, what irony. A better life with Sesshomaru? Looking at the clues you could see he was always there, watching and waiting… to help Kagome.

_  
Papa oh papa tonight  
Papa oh I'll be alright_

She would be… all right

Ok, depressing and uplifting at the same time? Maybe! Well I hope you liked this one shot and if you don't understand here is the summary.

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome because he likes her and wanted to help her. He would have already insisted on taking Kagome with him but he has a soft spot for her and when he realized she wasn't ready to let Inuyasha go, he let her stay with him. He realized his mistake after Kagome watched Inuyasha's betrayal. Now she is going to come with him. Inuyasha feels regret but there is nothing he can do at all.


End file.
